


const.

by lina_vastness



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x06, AU, Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Memories, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina_vastness/pseuds/lina_vastness
Summary: Она улыбается, дыханием щекочет влажную кожу и тычется носом в его шею. Рику удаётся сшить кровоточащую рану где-то у неё под ребрами. И сейчас, находясь в его объятиях, Хоуп находит то, что не могла обрести очень долго — дом. Большего ей не нужно.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Alaric Saltzman
Kudos: 12





	const.

Память врезается острыми осколками — вонзается зазубренными краями в сердце; пустота теперь представляет собой уродливые кровоточащие глубокие раны. В голове Аларика подобно спичкам вспыхивают и гаснут новые воспоминания — далёкое эхо до боли родного голоса, едва ощутимое в толпе прикосновение, когда можно притвориться, что это — чистая случайность, и взгляд, вырванный из тысячи, но смотрящий на него по-особенному. 

Где-то на задворках сознания всплывает образ девушки с рыжевато-каштановыми волосами, проскальзывает мягкий голос и опущенные плечи. Голос сменяется смехом и Рик смотрит на её раскрасневшиеся щеки, не в силах оторвать взгляд — и едва ли не сгорает от постыдных и совершенно неуместных мыслей. 

Хоуп в его жизни неизмеримо много; ему кажется, что секунды без неё — вечность.

_Майклсон блокирует удар и Аларик одобрительно кивает; её кулак проносится в нескольких миллиметрах от его челюсти — Зальцман успевает отклониться, перехватывает руку девушки. Хоуп оказывается прижатой к нему — касается спиной мужской груди, дышит прерывисто, глубоко; сердце стучит рвано, сбиваясь._

_От непозволительной близости бегут мурашки, разлетаются искры, ощущаемые едва ли не физически. Майклсон слегка поворачивает голову, скользит взглядом по лицу Рика, останавливается на глазах — в них весенняя листва — перестаёт дышать, замирая на губах. Ладонь Аларика соскальзывает с талии на её бедро — Хоуп готова поклясться, что его прожигающие сквозь одежду прикосновения оставляют невидимый — но вполне ощущаемый — след._

_Она улыбается — подкупающе и обезоруживающе, у Зальцмана сердце останавливается на мгновение, чтобы зайтись заново в бешеном ритме. Хоуп разрывает зрительный контакт, поворачивается резко и делает подсечку. У Рика вышибает кислород из лёгких, когда спина касается деревянной пристани. Она буквально укладывает его на лопатки, восседает на побеждённом противнике и глаза её блестят озорным огоньком._

_— В этот раз без магии, — губы девушки растягиваются в довольной ухмылке._

_— Манёвр с отвлечением был хорош, — руки мужчины останавливаются на округлых бёдрах._

_Позади Хоуп — солнце и в его бликах она похожа на мираж; Аларик ведёт правой ладонью от бедра по талии; прикосновениями робкими, осторожными невесомо касается подбородка, очерчивает линию скул._

Рик остервенело вдавливает педаль газа в пол. Он вспоминает каждый значимый (и не очень) момент. Каждую секунду, разделённую на двоих; минуты, переплетающиеся в часы, дни, недели, проведённые рядом с ней. Зальцман вспоминает Хоуп от первой встречи до её последнего звонка.

_— Я всё равно против, — у Рика сердце трепыхается раненой птицей в клетке._

_— Я знаю, — в голосе Майклсон звенят слёзы. — Но это не имеет значение — потому что как только я прыгну в яму, никто меня не вспомнит. Включая тебя._

Маливор смыкается над ней; из памяти Аларика вырезают чересчур важное имя и всё, что с ним связано.

_— Пообещай мне, что сделаешь всё, как я сказала._

_Аларик упрямо молчит, прикрывает глаза на секунду и отчётливо видит Хоуп — на внутренней стороне век высечен её образ._

_— Пообещай мне! — дрожащий голос опасно звенит на гласных._

Огонь пожирает на его глазах что-то важное — он в этом уверен — в сердце же появляется чёрная дыра. Ему снится девушка с рыжевато-каштановыми волосами, чьи холодные пальцы он согревает своими ладонями. Она грустно улыбается, отстраняется от Рика и обнимает себя за плечи. Он вглядывается в размытые черты лица, но она теряется где-то в бесконечных лабиринтах его снов. 

Зальцман помнит долгие гудки и её имя, что запоздало срывается с его губ и пропадает в тишине. 

Кусочки — миллион частичек — занимают места, откуда были выдернуты. Память возвращается множеством фрагментов, мозаикой складывается и образует единую картину. 

_У Аларика тяжёлый день, оставляющий после себя только вопросы, и мёртвая дриада. Ворота школы раскрываются с тихим скрипом и закрываются сразу же, как только его машина оказывается на территории, надёжно укрывая здание. Школа встречает тишиной и потрескиванием камина — языки пламени отбрасывают причудливые тени на стены. Мужчина направляется в кабинет директора, следуя по окутанным полумраком коридорам._

_Рик с удивлением обнаруживает на диване заснувшую Хоуп. На полу лежит раскрытая на случайной странице книга — выпала из рук девушки, как только Морфей заключает её в свои объятия. Он даёт слабину: смотрит на неё спящую всего минуту — может, две, не больше — потом берёт плед с выбитой на нём буквой «С» — символом школы — и накрывает её. Майклсон что-то невнятно бормочет, несколько прядей соскальзывают на лицо. Зальцман не сдерживается — убирает непослушные пряди, едва касаясь тёплыми пальцами, стараясь не разбудить её. Хоуп улыбается._

Окна квартиры не светятся привычным тёплым светом, там зияет тьма. Рик открывает дверь спешно — темнота принимает его как старого друга, тишина неприятно давит. 

Сердце пропускает удар, затем второй. 

— Хоуп? 

Его слух резанул плеск воды. 

— Хоуп? 

Шум воды заглушает закрытая дверь, Аларик неуверенно стучит два раза. В ответ он ничего не получает, ладонь на автомате тянется к дверной ручке — металл неприятно холодит. 

— Хоуп? 

Холодными склизкими пальцами в душу закрадывается страх, обволакивая оглушающей пеленой. Зальцман поворачивает ручку и дверь, легко поддаваясь, распахивается. В ванной столбом стоял пар, женский силуэт виднелся за матовой шторкой. Хоуп стояла под душем, обняв себя руками за плечи и склонив голову. 

— Рик? 

Аларик застыл; он уже собирался уйти, но ноги мгновенно будто примёрзли к полу, стоило ему услышать её голос. 

— Ты не отвечала, — Зальцман оборачивается медленно и неуверенно. 

Он успевает заметить покрасневшие глаза, прежде чем её голова скрывается за перегородкой. 

— Знаешь, воспоминания вернулись… — фраза вырывается неожиданно, оказывается сказанной невпопад. 

В ответ раздаётся тихий сдавленный всхлип. Хоуп, закрыв лицо руками, расплакалась. Громко, надрывно — даже шум воды не способен был заглушить едва ли контролируемое рыдание. 

— Хоуп? — в два шага Зальцман преодолевает расстояние, оказывается прямо у шторки, с тревогой вглядывается в сжавшуюся дрожащую тень за ней. 

— Ты меня ненавидишь? — её голос раздаётся так тихо, что ему кажется это лишь слуховой галлюцинацией. 

— Что? Нет! О чём ты говоришь вообще?

_Майклсон аккуратно убирает лёд от синяка, отчётливо виднеющегося на его лице — результат встречи с очередным монстром. Заботливо касается повреждённого участка кожи — и боль постепенно отступает. Она слегка дёргается, когда рука Аларика накрывает её — от ссадины почти ничего уже не остаётся, дальше он может справиться и сам. Она смущённо улыбается; его пальцы задерживаются на её ладони дольше, чем нужно._

Кусочки памяти перекраивают его жизнь, пытаются собрать её заново и латают дыры, оставленные действием Маливора. Заполняют пустоту в сердце, возвращая ему её смех, находчивость и смелость, пронизывающие его жизнь. Девушка из снов обретает отчётливый образ, красивые черты лица ясно вырисовываются в его голове и она больше не уходит от него. У Майклсон — как и во снах Рика — грустная улыбка и прекрасные глаза с затаившимся в них океаном разрушенных надежд. 

— Я просто… не хотела причинять ещё больше боли, — проговаривает Хоуп, запинаясь и обрывисто вздыхает.

_— Слушай, я пытаюсь защитить тебя!_

_Хоуп смотрит прямо в его глаза — и Аларик замечает отблески слёз в её. Он говорит о том, какую боль может причинить Некромант ей — упоминает её мёртвых родителей — бьёт по самому больному, полосует словами раны, которые едва начали заживать. Рик старательно упрятывает от неё свою собственную печаль, что засела глубоко в сердце, которое ещё способно не просто биться, даруя тем самым жизнь, но и любить, что удивительно — потерь оно понесло не мало._

_Зальцман просто до безумия помешан на её безопасности; Хоуп заклинанием запечатывает дверь, убегая._

_Тем же вечером Майклсон возвращается — как и всегда — к Рику; Рик — как и всегда – всё понимает. Она подходит к нему молча, обнимает неуверенно, утыкаясь лицом куда-то в плечо. Тихим шёпотом произносит «Прости» и не сдерживает слёз. Аларик хочет забрать всю её боль — даже если она сравнится весом с самим небосводом, даже если через секунду она раздавит его — он готов взять эту ношу на себя, пусть всего на мгновение, но облегчить её жизнь._

_Рик сжимает её в своих объятиях; Рик ничуть не злится — он просто боится потерять её._

_У Хоуп солёные от слёз губы; она целует робко и осторожно. У Зальцмана в голове бьётся мысль, что это — ошибка, но мужчина нежно обхватывает лицо девушки ладонями, ответно трепетно прижимается губами к губам, скользит языком по нёбу._

_Его «Это неправильно» разбивает момент на миллиарды осколков — собрать их уже невозможно, да и не нужно. Аларик проводит рукой по её растрепавшимся волосам, прижимает Майклсон к себе и целует в макушку. Она вцепляется в его плечи, ухватывается за его тепло — большего она не просит._

_Они не говорят об этом — ни через час, ни через день. Хоуп старательно избегает его взгляда всю дорогу, пока они следуют по маршруту магического компаса, Рик делает вид, что ничего не произошло. Лэндон вновь врывается в их — в основном Хоуп — жизнь. Аларик принимает это как должное; где-то в районе подреберья неприятно ноет._

_Руки Кирби слишком требовательные, а поцелуи недостаточно нежные. У него нет привычного тепла и от его голоса не бегут мурашки. Сердце выстукивает имя, совсем не похожее на «Лэндон». Но голос разума кричит громче._

— Уйти было бы легче, если бы никто ничего не знал, — она повторяет это как мантру.

Майклсон самоотверженна, Рик знает это не понаслышке. Она говорит, что так будет лучше для всех, но никогда не говорит, что так будет лучше ей, потому что это не является истиной. Хоуп выбирает счастье чужих, не думая о своём и говорит, что это — правильно. Судьба не устаёт ломать её: она теряет близких людей — одного за другим; она отвергает собственные чувства, вешая ярлык « _так неправильно_ » — слушает разум, а сердцу приказывает молчать, выбирая того, кто рядом с ней занимает то самое _— правильное —_ место; она жертвует собственной жизнью — оказывается, что впустую; ей удаётся выбраться из лап собственной смерти — только вот мир больше не знает, кто такая _Хоуп Майклсон_. Миру без неё — _ошибки Вселенной_ — проще. В мире без Хоуп Майклсон все счастливее. 

Нарастающая паника в голосе тревожит и без того неспокойное сердце, Зальцман рвётся вперёд, но отшатывается — тонкая матовая шторка душа останавливает, словно обращаясь в бетонную стену и разделяет одно пространство на два совершенно разных мира. 

— Хоуп, никто не был счастливее без тебя, — проговаривает он. 

В его « _никто_ » отчётливо слышится « _я_ ». 

Каждый пытался заполнить пустоту, оставшуюся после исчезновения Майклсон, по-разному. Только Рик выбирает, как всегда, самый сложный путь — ищет то живое, что было вместо ныне холодного пространства в сердце. 

_— Кого мы забыли?_

_В памяти скользит образ кого-то знакомого и непонятные обрывки фраз._

Рыдания Хоуп с той стороны затихают — над ними нависает тишина, прерываемая лишь плеском воды да редкими всхлипываниями.

_Хоуп предпочитает не смотреть. Они тянутся к урне — очередному магическому артефакту — в один момент, соприкасаются пальцами. Обычный ничего не значащий контакт кожи к коже; напряжение между ними можно распиливать. У Хоуп сердце отбивает неравномерный ритм; неизменно холодные пальцы Майклсон подрагивают, она напоминает себе, что буквально несколько минут назад предоставила возможность Лэндону стать её парнем. Она разрывает контакт первой, убирает ладонь, забирает себя себе и не поднимает глаза на Аларика._

_Зальцман выбирает не видеть. Он игнорирует переплетённые пальцы Хоуп и Кирби. Майклсон перехватывает взгляд Рика в толпе — и тогда её ладонь аккуратно выскальзывает из хватки Лэндона. Аларик отводит взгляд, замечая их в коридоре — Кирби удерживает Хоуп за талию, прижимает к себе и что-то говорит, склоняясь ближе. Сорванный парнем поцелуй с губ девушки он не видит — скрывается в своём кабинете._

Маливор делит её жизнь на «до» и «после». Общего в них — только _Рик_. Хоуп рассказывает ему часть правды — он действительно близкий ей человек, другую сторону их отношений девушка надёжно укрывает в довольно хрупком сосуде — собственном сердце. Она не хочет усложнять ему жизнь ( _она считает, что так отпустить гораздо легче_ ) — очередная ошибка в её жизненном пути. 

Вернувшаяся память вносит суматоху в — и без того нелёгкую — жизнь. Когда её не помнят — пережить одиночество легче; когда её вспоминают все — она лишь беспомощно наблюдает за тем, как дорогие сердцу люди один за другим уходят. Фрея появляется неожиданно, вносит немного света своей улыбкой и надёжными объятиями, напоминает, что Хоуп не одна в этом мире — у неё есть _семья_. Фрея просит Хоуп уехать с ней _домой_ в Новый Орлеан. Девушка обещает, что подумает, отпуская тётю к её семье — жене и собственному ребёнку. Одиночество в очередной раз становится её спутником. 

Ещё остаётся Рик. 

У него в памяти всплывают их, так и не сказанные вслух, чувства. В голове звучат фразы Хоуп о той самой эпичной любви. И как Майклсон опускает взгляд, когда называет имя Кирби; оно звучит совершенно неправильно в сочетании её слов. 

_Лэндон сбегает; у неё теперь титул «Мисс Мистик Фоллс» и она понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. Хоуп отпускает прошлое, дышать становится легче — воспоминания больше не душат, оставаясь горьким осадком где-то в глубине души. Прошлое тает, но настоящие проблемы неприятно давят, заключают в импровизированную тюремную клетку, состоящую из странных отношений, знакомых имён и монстров, которые считались мифом, магических артефактов и чем-то, чему название — Маливор._

_Зальцмана весь день нет рядом, ей кажется, что она задыхается, будто он — её кислород. Или, быть может, единственная причина, из-за которой хочется дышать. Аларик приходит позже, говорит: «Поздравляю», привычно тепло обнимает. Майклсон поднимает голову и встаёт на носочки, скользит пальцем по переносице, повторяет линию губ._

_— Хоуп…_

_Она обхватывает его шею, укладывает подбородок на плечо, и, зажмурившись, шепчет:_

_— Ты нужен мне, — мысленно добавляет «мне без тебя никак»._

_Зальцман робко, но нежно касается её лица неизменно тёплыми ладонями и прижимается в долгом глубоком поцелуе; Хоуп лишь закрывает глаза и с готовностью отвечает. И мир больше не делится на чёрное и белое, когда они выворачивают друг другу наизнанку души._

_Дышать не получается ни размеренно, ни часто — в какой-то момент вообще никак не получается. Майклсон отдаёт Рику всю себя, судорожно цепляется за его плечи. Он зацеловывает влажными поцелуями щёки и Хоуп, принимая ласки, прикрывает глаза, утопая; Аларик ловит губами прерывистые вздохи, прикосновениями ведёт вдоль позвоночника. Пальцы Рика вжимаются в её тело сильнее, чем требуется, когда он чувствует упругие мышцы, смыкающиеся вокруг члена. Хоуп захлёбывается втягиваемым воздухом, когда он оказывается внутри, накрывает ладошкой его губы, прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать и шепчет: «всё хорошо, Рик». Между ними ни миллиметра пустоты — срастаются обнажёнными телами, переплетают пальцы, двигаются медленно, неторопливо, теряясь в глазах друг друга._

_И рассыпаются мириадами звёзд._

_На следующий день всё возвращается на круги своя. У Хоуп к Лэндону в большинстве своём надуманная любовь, вот только привязанности никто не отменял. Зальцман прокручивает сообщение Кирби. Чувство вины накрывает Хоуп с головой; Аларик говорит, что парню нужно время. Майклсон скрещивает руки на груди и одаривает его своим фирменным взглядом — она уверена, что здесь что-то не так, переубедить её в этом нет возможности. Рика бесит упёртый характер Хоуп; Хоуп бесит Эмма, сидящая в кабинете Рика и тот факт, что её совсем не слушают._

_Майклсон знает, что не имеет право на ревность, замечая пересечение взглядов Аларика и Эммы. Но она ревнует и уходит, громко хлопнув дверью._

— Прости меня, — голос Хоуп настолько тихий, что едва пробивается сквозь шум льющейся воды. 

Рику больше всего хотелось сейчас обнять девушку, успокоить, сказать, что во всём происходящем её вины нет и ему просто не за что на неё злиться и — уж тем более — за что-то прощать. Майклсон неуверенно выглядывает из-за перегородки. Глаза Хоуп покрасневшие, а катившиеся по щекам слёзы смешиваются с водой, стекающей с влажных волос. Мокрые руки тянутся к Зальцману — неугасаемому источнику её личного тепла; Хоуп напоминает мотылька, тянущегося к пламени, не страшась опалить собственные крылья.

_Хоуп говорит: «Я могу солгать кому угодно, но только не тебе». Хоуп говорит: «Ты должен доверять мне». Аларик доверяет ей больше, чем самому себе. Он отпускает её на поиски Лэндона одну — как раз потому, что чересчур верит её уверенному «Всё будет хорошо». Рик провожает Майклсон взглядом, борясь с желанием остановить — чувствует, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. У него раненная дочь, он нужен ей — мысль о Джози, которая борется с действием грязи Маливора в своей крови, заставляет сорваться с места, и Аларик немедленно направляется к девочкам. Сердце заходится в панике._

Хоуп жмётся к его груди, обнимает крепко — будто вот-вот сорвётся в пропасть. Жар растекается по телу, горячей лавой впрыскивается в кровь. Ей хочется ответных прикосновений — мокрая ткань касается напряженных, затвердевших сосков, царапает, дразнит, и это почти невыносимо. Здравый смысл даёт о себе знать, когда Майклсон тянет край уже насквозь мокрого джемпера вверх, снимает его и откидывает. Аларик проводит рукой по её спине, задерживается на талии.

— Нам стоит… 

— Остановиться? — произносит на выдохе, ощутив прикосновение пальцев к позвоночнику. — Если не прекратим, то что — пожалеешь об этом? 

Хоуп смотрит прямо в глаза, Зальцману кажется, что она заглядывает куда-то глубже. Рик щетиной касается атласной кожи, а горячим дыханием щекочет ухо, когда произносит тихое: «Ни разу», отвечая на её вопрос; притягивает к себе и целует неистово, отчаянно. Девушка льнёт к нему, прижимается всем телом. Остальная одежда исчезает где-то в перерывах между неторопливыми страстно-нежными прикосновениями и горячими поцелуями. 

Аларик прижимает Майклсон к стене, у Хоуп от дикого контраста — у него до безумия горячее тело, а кафель холодит кожу — дрожат ноги; кожа покрывается мурашками возбуждения. Рик скользит пальцами по её бедру, поцелуями следует от губ к шее и спускается ниже — она рвано выдыхает, инстинктивно выгибается в столь желанных объятиях. 

Хоуп подпрыгивает, скрещивает ноги на его пояснице и Зальцман с лёгкостью приподнимает её за ягодицы, входит медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Майклсон кусает губы, глотает стон, впивается ноготками в плечи, оставляет отметины. Рик аккуратен, ласково сжимает её бёдра и двигается до исступления нежно, заполняя её изнутри. Их лбы соприкасаются, а дыхание смешивается. 

Время замирает в бесконечности.

Хоуп прижимается щекой к его мокрому плечу. У неё всё так же холодные ладони и Аларик перехватывает тонкие запястья, сжимает их и подносит к своей груди. Девушка думает о перевернувшейся с ног на голову жизни и о том, что неизменным остаётся только присутствие Зальцмана. У него всё так же тёплые руки, которыми он — как и всегда — сжимает её ледяные пальцы. 

_Константа её жизни._

Она улыбается, дыханием щекочет влажную кожу и тычется носом в его шею. Рику удаётся сшить кровоточащую рану где-то у неё под ребрами. И сейчас, находясь в его объятиях, Хоуп находит то, что не могла обрести очень долго — _дом. Большего ей не нужно._


End file.
